Full List
Breakdown Films Television 0-9 2 Broke Girls 3 Musketeers 3 to Tango 4 Rooms 10 Items or Less 10th Kingdom 10 Things I Hate about you 14 Blades 21 Jump Street 22 Jump Street 24 30 Rock 40 Days and 40 Nights 40 Year Old Virgin, The 50 First dates(boxed with Hitch and Jerry Maguire) 51st State 300 500 Days of Summer A A-Team, The About Time Action Adjustment Bureau, The Adventures of Baron Munhausen, The Adventureland Aladdin Alibi, The Alice in Wonderland 'Allo 'Allo Along came a spider ( boxed with Kiss the girls and the Sum of all Fears) Amazing Spiderman, The Amazing Spiderman 2, The American Hustle American Pie boxset American Pie: Reunion Angels and Demons Anna and the King Arabian Nights Arachnophobia Arrested Development (1-4) Armour of God Armour of God 2: Operation Condor Around the World in 80 days Arrow Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged me Austin Powers: Goldmember Avengers Age of Ultron Avengers Assemble Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes B Baby Mama Bad Boys 1 and 2 Bad Teacher Bad Neighbours Balls of Fury Bank Job, The Barbarella Batman, Dark Knight Returns part 1 Batman, The (1-5) Batman : The Animated Movies ( Mystery of the Batwoman, Mask of Phantasm, Under the Red Hood, Gotham Knight, Year One ) Batman the Animated series ( 1-2) Batman The Movie Beautiful Creatures Beauty and the Beast Beerfest Beetlejuice Beverly Hills Ninja Big Bang Theory, The Big Fish Big Hero 6 Big Lebowski, The Big Trouble in Little China Bill Bailey Bewilderness Bill Bailey : Dandelion Mind Bill Bailey: Tinselworm Billy Connolly: Billy Bites yer Bum & Hand pIcked by Billy Billy Connolly: Live in Dublin Blood Work Blues Brothers & Blues Brothers 2000 Blacklist, The Blade Blade 2 Blade Trinity Blazing Saddles Boat that Rocked, The Boogie Nights Bourne Identity Bourne Supremacy Bourne Ultimatum Brave Break-Up, The Bride Wars Bridesmaids Bridge too far, A Bring it On Broken Saints Bucket list, The Buffalo Soldiers Buffy The Vampire Slayer The Movie Buffy The Vampire Slayer: 1-7 Buffy The Vampire Slayer : Once More with Feeling Bug's Life, A Bulletproof Monk Burn Notice (1-7) Butter C Cabin in The Woods Cape, The Captain America : The First Avenger Captain America: The Winter Soldier Cars Cars 2 Cashback Castaway Castle (1-6) Catch Me if you Can Celebrity Juice Change Up Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Charlie Wilson's War Cherry Falls Chicago Chinese Ghost Story, A Chinese Zodiac Chuck (1-5) Churchill, The Hollywood Years City Hunter Click Closer Closer, The (1-7) Club Dread Clue Color Purple, The Colour of Magic, The Commando Community (1-5) Con-Air Confidence Cooties Core, The Corpse Bride Count of Monte Cristo Coupling (1-4) Covert Affairs (1-3) Cradle 2 the grave Crank Crazy, Stupid Love Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon Cruel intentions Curse of the Golden Flower D Daredevil (boxed with Elektra) Darjeeling Limited, The Dark Shadows Darkness Falls Death at a Funeral The Decameron Deep Blue Sea Definitely Maybe Desperate Housewives Diamond Geezer Die Hard Die Hard 2: Die Harder Die Hard with a Vengeance Die Hard 4: Django Unchained DOA : Dead or Alive Dodgeball: A true underdog Story Don Jon Dr Horrible's Sing A Long Blog Dracula 2001 Dragons Forever Dredd Dudley Do Right Duellists Dukes of Hazzard Dungeons and Dragons E Eagle Eye Easy A Eat Drink Man Woman Ed Wood Edge of Tomorrow Edward Scissorhands Eight Legged Freaks Ella Enchanted Elektra (boxed with Daredevil ) Elementary Emperors New Groove Empire Records Enchanted Encounters of the Spooky Kind Enemy of the State Entourage Eurotrip Evan Almighty Evil Woman Evolution Expendables Expendables 2 Expendables 3 F Fallen Fantastic four Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Fargo Fierce Creatures Fight Club Finding Nemo Fish Called Wanda, A Flight Forbidden Kingdom Forgetting Sarah Marshall Forrest Gump Frailty (boxed with Sahara and How to lose a guy in 10 days) Frasier (1-11) Fred Claus Friends with kids Fright Night Frighteners From Hell Frozen G Galaxy Quest Gambit Gangster Squad George of the Jungle Get Over it Get Smart Get Smart : Bruce and Lloyd out of control Ghost Rider GI Joe: The Rise of Cobra GI Joe: Retaliation Girl Next Door, The Glee (1) Going Postal Good, The Bad and the Weird, The Goodbye Lenin Gosford Park Gran Torino Green Street Green Hornet Groundhog Day Guardians of the Galaxy H Hairspray Harry Potter (films 1-8) Hannibal Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters Harold and Kumar get the Munchies Harold and Kumar escape from Guantanomo Bay Harold and Kumar 3D Christmas Heartbreakers Heat, The Heathers Heist, The Hellboy Helboy: The Golden Army Hercules Hercules, (Disney) Hero High Crimes High Fidelity Highlander History Boys, The History of Violence, A Hitch (boxed with Jerry Maguire and 50 First dates) Hogfather, the Holiday, The Hoodwinked Hot Fuzz Horns Horrible Bosses Hot Shots and Hots Shots Part Deux House M.D (1-8) House of Flying Daggers House of Lies How I met your mother (1-9) How to lose a guy in 10 days (boxed with Sahara and Frailty) How to train your dragon How to Lose Friends and Alienate people Hudson Hawk Human Target Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Hunger Games : Catching Fire Hustle (1-8) I I Love you Man Ice Age Identity Igby goes down Inbetweeners, The (1-3) Incredibles, The Incredible Hulk, the Inglouriuos Basterds Inside Man Inside Out Insomnia Interview with a Vampire Into the Woods Invictus Iron Man Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 Iron Monkey I.T. Crowd, The (1-4) It's a Boy/Girl Thing J Jack Dee: Live at the Apollo Jackie Chan Adventures (1) Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back Jerry Maguire ( boxed with Hitch and 50 First Dates) Jimmy Carr : ??? Joey Johnny English Johnny English Reborn Julie and Julia Juno Just Friends ( Waiting and Van Wilder) Justice League : Animated series Justice League Crisis on Two Earths K Karate Kid, The Keith Lemon The Movie Kick Ass Kick Ass 2 Killer Joe King of Fighters Kingsman Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Kiss the girls ( boxed with The Sum of all Fears and Along came a spider) Knights of Badassdom Knights Tale, The Knockaround Guys Knocked Up Kung Fu Hustle Kung Pow: Enter the Fist L L.A Confidential Ladykillers, The Lake Placid Layer Cake League of Extraordinary Gentleman Leap Year Legend 2 Legion Lego Movie, The Leon The Professional Les Miserables Les Miserable ( Stage show) Lethal Weapon boxset (1-4) Leverage (1-5) Life (1-2) Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou Life Less Ordinary, A Life of Brian, The Life of Pi Lilo and Stich Lion King, The Little Big Soldier Little Mermaid, The Little Miss Sunshine Little Nicky Little Shop of Horrors Loaded Weapon 1 Lock Stock and 2 Smoking Barrels Looper Lord of the Rings (Fellowship of the Ring) Lord of War Lost boys, The Lost Girl (1-4) Love and Other Drugs Love Actually M Magnolia Man of Steel Man Called Hero, The Mankind Marple (1-4) Marvel Animated Boxset of movies Mask of Zorro and Legend of Zorro Maverick Megamind Memento Men in Black 2 Middleman Midsomer Murders (1-14) Million Dollar Baby Million ways to Die in the West, A Miracle on 34th Street Misfits Miss Congeniality Miss Fisher' Murder Mysteries Mission Impossible boxset 1-3 Mission Impossible Ghost Protocol Modern Family (1-4) Monk 1-8 Monkey Monsters Inc. Monsters University Monty Python and the Holy Grail Monty Python's Meaning of Life Moulin Rouge Mr Deeds Mr Vampire Mrs Brown's Boys Much ado about Nothing Mulan Mummy and the Mummy Returns, The Muppets, The Muppets Christmas Carol Muppets Most Wanted Muppets Show, Best of Volume one Murdoch Mysteries ( 1) My Lucky Stars My Own Worst Enemy My Super Ex-Girlfriend Mystery Men Mystic River Myth, The N Nacho Libre Naked Gun, The Naked Gun 2 and a Half: The Smell of Fear Naked Gun 33 and a Third, the Final insult New Girl (1-2) New Tricks (1-10) Neverwhere Night at the Museam trilogy No Strings Attached No Reservations Not Another Teen Movie Novocaine Nikita (1-4) Now you see me O Oceans 11 Oceans 12 Oceans 13 Old School Once Upon a Time (1-2) Once upon a time in China Once Upon a time in Mexico (boxed with the Punisher) Ordinary Decent Criminal Other Guys, The Other Woman, The P Parole Officer, The Passenger 57 Paul Paul Blart : Mall Cop Payback Phantom of the Opera, The Pink Panther, The Pink Panther 2, The Piranha 3D Piranha 3DD Pirates of Penzance Pitch Perfect Pitch Perfect 2 Plunkett and MaCleane Pocahontas Poirot Police Academy (1-7) Police Story Police Story 2 Prestige, The Princess and the Frog, The Princess Bride, The Producers, The Project A Project A, Part 2 Proposal,The Punisher, The *boxed with Once upon a time in mexico Pursuit of Happyness Pushing Daisies (1-2) Psych (1-6) Pyscho Beach Party Q QI: ??? R Randall and & Hopkirk Deceased Rat Race Ratatouille Real Steel Reaper (1-2) Red Red 2 Red Dragon Red Dwarf (1-8) Red Sonja Rent Repo The Genetic Opera Respectable Return to Oz R.I.P.D Rise of the Guardians Rizzoli and Isles (1-4) Road Trip Robin-B-Hood Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Rock, The Rock of Ages Role Models Romance and Cigerettes Ronin Royal Tenenbaums, The Rush Hour Rush Hour 2 Rush Hour 3 S Sahara (boxed with Frailty and How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days) Saving Private Ryan Scary Movie Scary Movie 2 Scary Movie 3 Scary Movie 4 Scooby Doo Scooby Doo 2: Monsters unleashed Scooby Doo : The Mystery Begins Scooby Doo : Curse of the Lake Monster Scott Pilgrim Vs the World Scream (boxset) Scream 4 Scrubs (1-9) Seeking Friend for the End of the World Se7en Series of Unfortunate Events, A Secret Diary of a Call Girl (1-4) Shameless (1) Shangai Knights Shanghai Noon Shakespeare in Love Shakespeare Retold Shaolin Soccer Shaun of the Dead She's All That Sherlock (1-3) Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows Shinjoku Incident Shoot 'Em Up Shrek Shrek 2 Shrek The Third Shrek The Final Chapter Shrek : Donkey's Christmas Silver Linings Playbook Simpsons (1-17) Simpsons Movie, The Sin City Sin City 2 Skinny Tiger, Fatty Dragon Skins (1-4) Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Sky High Slammin' Salmon Sleepy Hollow Smallville (1-10) Smash (1) Snake Eyes Snakes on a Plane Sneakers Snow White and the Huntsman Spartaucus : Blood and Sand Spartacus: Gods of the Arena Spooks (1-8) Stacked Storm Riders Sorcerers Apprentice, The Soul Music Spaceballs Space Cowboys Spiderman Spiderman 2 Spiderman 3 Spy Spy Hard St Trinians St Trinians: The Legend of Fritton's Gold Stardust Sum of all Fears ( boxed with Kiss the Girls and ALong came a Spider) Super Super Troopers Superbad Supernatural (1-9) Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street Swordfish T Taken Tale of Desperaux Tangled Tarzan Team America World Police Ted Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teen Titans (1-5) Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Terminal, The That 70s Show (1-8) That Mitchell and Web Look (1-3) This is the End This is 40 This Means War Thor Thor: The Dark World Tim Minchin: Ready for this Tim Minchin: So Fucking Rock Tim Minchin : ??? Tod and the Book of Pure Evil Top Gear: Challenges 1 Top Gear: The Challenges 2 Top Gear : The Challenges 3 Top Gear : The Challenges 4 Top Gear : The Challenges 5 Top Gear : The Challenges 6 Top Gear : Botswana Special Top Gear: Vietnam Special Top Gear: Polar Special Top Gear: US Special Top Gear: South America Special Top Gear: Romania & Bonneville Top Gear: Middle East Special Top Gear: The US and Albania Special Top Gear India Special Top Gear: Supercars across Italy Top Gear: The Great African Adventure Top Gear: Burma Special Top Gear: Patagonia Special Touch of cloth, A (1-3) Town, The Toy Story Toy Story 2 Toy Story 3 Tower Heist Transformers: Generation 1 ( 1-4) Transporter, The Transporter 2, The True Blood (1-4) True Lies True Romance Tube Tales Tucker and Dale Vs Evil Tuxedo, The Twins Effect, The Twinkle Twinkle Lucky Star U Unbreakable Unforgiven Up Usual Suspects, The V Vacation Van Wiilder ( boxed with Waiting and Just Friends) Vera Veronica Mars (TV) Veronica Mars (movie) Voices, The W Waiting (boxed with Just Friends and Van Wilder) Wall-E Warehouse 13 (1-5) Warm Bodies Wasting Away We Bought a Zoo We know where you live, live Wedding Crashers Welcome to Collinwood Welcome to the Jungle What Women want White Collar (1-3\0 Whitechapel (1) Wild Hogs Wild Wild West Without a Clue WItches of Oz, The Wolf of Wall Street, The Wolverine, The Wolverine and the X-Men Worlds End, The Wreck-it-Ralph Wyrd Sisters X X-Men X-Men 2 X-Men : The Last Stand X-Men First Class X-Men: Days of Future Past X-Men: The Animated Series (1-4) Y Yes man Your Highness Z Zack and Miri make a Porno Zombieland Zoolander Zoom : Academy for Superheroes Zu Warriors from Magic Mountain